


Lorraine, I Had The Strangest Dream

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Dream Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Snakes, dubious consent in that it's a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Ed has a strange encounter with a soon to be familiar face while dreaming.





	

                It started out like any other dream. The air was foggy, making it hard to see anything that was more than two feet in front of him. It almost seemed real, like he was awake. There were quiet chirps of what was probably some kind of bird or insect, and a feeble light lit up the area where he stood. He glanced around, taking in what looked like stone structures surrounding him in almost a perfect circle. Which was a little strange, but he was willing to look past that. It was a dream, after all. When he took a step forward, there was something on the ground and a hiss rang through the clearing.

                He jumped, looking down at the ground. His eyes widened. It was covered in snakes of all shapes and sizes, writhing and sliding along each other’s bodies. A scream rose in his throat and he stumbled backwards, trying not to trip on the mass under his feet. It was cut off when he slammed into one of the stone pillars. He gasped for breath, reaching a hand out to keep himself upright, but suddenly, the pillar was gone, and he was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

 

 

“Ed Warren.”

He opened his eyes. He didn’t remember closing them, but he opened them. It was dark; he couldn’t see anything. A tingling sensation ran itself down his body, making him gasp quietly. He tried to sit up, but something wrapped around his waist, keeping him pinned down.

                “Hello..?” he turned his head trying to make something out in the darkness. “Is someone there? Speak to me..!” The thing around his waist moved up his body, settling lightly around his neck. It felt alive, pulsing with breath. Whatever it was slithered up his head, nuzzling at his ears. It was a snake. He bit his lip, pushing himself up despite the tightening around his neck. He scrambled at the snake, nails digging into his own skin to get it off. Out of nowhere, a hand caressed his own, and the snake fell away. He froze.

“Ed Warren.”

                He looked up and immediately regretted it. In front of him was a deathly pale face shrouded in what looked like a nun’s cowl. Its eyes were sunken in and its lips were black and thin, receding into its face under a prominent nose. It seemed to smile at him even as he inched away from it, his eyes wide and terrified. He only stopped when he hit what must have been a wall, and then he pressed himself as close to it as possible, keeping as much distance between him and the face in front of him.

                Even though it was still pitch dark, Ed could see the face hovering in the air. It moved closer, and more of it came into focus. It _was_ wearing a nun’s habit, complete with a cross slung across its neck. Sliding across the floor, it made no sound. It stopped near his feet and didn’t move forward again until he relaxed a bit. When it reached his waist, it sank slowly to the ground and reached out a hand. Ed tensed, thinking it was going for his face again, but the hand landed gently on his crotch.

                He slammed his legs closed with a strangled noise, probably bruising the insides of his thighs on the hand that got caught in between them. The thing retracted its hand, hissing softly and looking at him through unblinkingly. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths through his nose before swallowing and allowing his legs to fall back open. An invitation. It may have been his imagination, but he thought he heard the creature humming, as if pleased that things were going the way it wanted. As it reached out its hand once more to caress him, he wondered if this was some lingering fantasy from his childhood, though none of the nun’s he remembered had yellow eyes and an alarming number of teeth. That fact should have been alarming to him but it wasn’t.

                It wasn’t long before Ed was getting impatient. The hand covering his crotch was cold and bony and it gently palmed him, but he was already hard inside of his pants. He bucked his hips a bit, sliding down the wall and trying to give it the message to move faster, but all it did was pull its hand away, drawing a high whine out of Ed. He went to grab at its wrist to bring its hand back, but it shook its head, smiling wider. Before he could ask what it was doing, it had undone his pants and was looking up at him, its hands hovering at his waistline.

                He nodded.

                Within seconds it had removed his pants and undergarments and grasped his cock tightly, almost to the point of pain. He gasped, fingers scrabbling at the ground trying to find purchase in vain. After a moment, it let go, pushing his knees towards his chest and moving to settle in between his legs. It took Ed a minute to understand the implications of what that movement meant, but once he did, he blushed. Apparently, his subconscious self wasn’t all that opposed to the idea, which meant maybe his conscious self wouldn’t be either. But that was a path he would have to go down another day, as he was pulled back into the present by a finger pressing at his entrance.

                He squeaked, his entire body tensing as it tried to press its finger inside him. In an entirely unprecedented move, it sighed, bringing up both hands to massage his thighs in an attempt to calm him down. It worked. He relaxed, shifting down the wall a bit more so that it would have better access to his ass. It stroked his entrance a few times before finally pushing its finger inside. It didn’t hurt at all, surprisingly, though that may have been an effect of his subconscious. It pushed its finger in further as if searching for something and didn’t stop until Ed yelped. It grinned and slid in another finger, pressing both of them against his prostate relentlessly until Ed was biting his lip bloody to keep quiet. Without warning, it withdrew its fingers and lifted up its habit, revealing a surprisingly normal looking penis.  Ed only had seconds to consider this before the creature was pushing into him in one smooth, fluid movement.

                His mind went blank for a moment. That’s the only way he could describe it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it didn’t hurt at all. He was sure there was supposed to be at least some sort of discomfort, but that thought went out of his head when the being started to move. It was exquisite; not too fast or rough for Ed’s liking, despite the fact that he had no idea what he liked, and just slow enough to keep him on the verge of begging. He would never admit that he did end up begging, but it refused to touch him until he did, and by this point his cock was leaking. After it grasped his cock, rubbing its thumb across the head, it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. He came with a wordless cry, his hands clasping desperately at the ground.

                And then he was awake, gasping quietly and clutching at the bed sheets beneath him, the last images of the creature staring at him imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Glancing over, he sighed in relief when he saw Lorraine’s peaceful, still sleeping form. He kicked the covers off and looked down at himself, dismayed at the damp stain on the front of his pyjama pants. Sliding out of bed, he padded to the bathroom to clean himself up and change pants before heading into their study. Maybe painting would get his mind off of it…

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for my soul, I'm going to Hell.


End file.
